


Jeeves and Mr. Toad - A Drabble

by EllOnWheels



Series: The Hilarious Crackhouse of Frightenstein [3]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humour, This is what happens when my Wifi is down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllOnWheels/pseuds/EllOnWheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I start thinking about things like "Was the car really tiny or were Mr. Toad and the rest just enormous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and Mr. Toad - A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry.

"Jeeves," I said, as we climbed awkwardly out of the two-seater to survey the damage. "If you knew I was that far into my cups, you never should have let me drive."

"My apologies, sir. But I do not believe that you are." Jeeves replied.

"Then you mean to tell me that you saw that too?" I asked.

"The large... amphibian and rodent... occupying the motorcar in the middle of the roadway? Yes, sir. I saw it as well." Jeeves said. His face had an uncharacteristic fleeting trace of grave uncertainty, as demonstrated by the raising of his eyebrows about an eighth of an inch up toward the rim of his bowler.

"The toad was wearing a waistcoat and trousers." I said, waving a hand around in disbelief. The Aston looked to be still in operating condition, and only in need of a push back on to the roadway proper and a wash to remove the dirt. Well, as much as I knew of these things anyways.

"Indeed, sir." Jeeves said, as he attempted to brush some of the dirt from his gloves.

"I propose a gentleman's agreement that we not mention this to anyone. My aunt Agatha in particular."

"Indeed, sir." Jeeves said, somehow managing to avoid my sensible reaction of gaping like a fish.

"I say, do you think the rat was his valet, Jeeves?" I asked.

"I could not say sir." Jeeves said. "One would hope that he would have had a better comportment than a sweater vest and trousers if that were his chosen occupation."


End file.
